superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pink Panther and Sons
Opening Credits * "Pink Panther and Sons" * Creative Producer: Friz Freleng Ending Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: David DePatie * Producer for Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc.: Kay Wright * Associate Producers: Tony Benedict, Art Leonardi, David Salter, Mitch Schauer * Story Editors: Glenn Leopold and Ray Parker * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, Carl Urbano * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Don Lusk, Don Patterson * Story Direction: George Gordon, Jan Green, Chuck Harvey, Lew Saw, Mitch Schauer, Robert Taylor, Kay Wright * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Voices: Bob Arbogast, Gregg Berger, Billy Bowles, Hamilton Camp, Rick Cimuno, Peter Cullen, Rick Dees, Barry Dennen, Marshall Efron, Paul Eiding, Jeannie Elias, Paul Ely, Philip Hartman, Erv Immerman, Ralph James, Tommy LaSorda, Allan Lurie, Sherry Lynn, Shane McCabe, Sonny Melendrez, Don Messick, Cliff Norton, Roger Rose, Neilson Ross, Michael Rye, William Schallert, Andre Stojka, Michael Villani, B. J. Ward, Frank Welker, William Windom * Pink Panther Theme by: Henry Mancini * Music by: Rob Walsh * Orchestrations: Don McGinnis * Music Supervision: Screenmusic West * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Titles: Art Leonardi * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Sandra Berez, Geof Darrow, Lee Evans, Art Leonardi * Layout Supervisor: Deane Taylor * Layout: Lisa Brailey, Milan Busina, Jackie Halbush, John Hill, Steve Lumley, Jacque Muller, Joe Shearer, Peter Sheehan, Pere Van Ryk * Animation Supervisor: Chris Cuddington * Animation: Bob Baxter, Sue Beak, Jim Davis, Murray Debus, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, John Eyley, Don Ezard, Arthur Filloy, Peter Gardener, Gerry Grabner, Mary Guest, Chris Hauge, Dwayne Labee, Jon McClenahan, Helen McAdam, Don McKinnon, Gus McLaren, Nick Harding, Henry Neville, Simon O'Leary, Kevin Peatty, Vivien Ray, John Rice, Steve Robinson, Di Rudder, Mike Stapleton, Steven Taylor * Inbetweener: David Law * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Backgrounds: David Davenport, Mike King-Prime, Jerry Liew, Rod Simpson, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorski * Checking and Scene Planning: Ellen Bayley * Xerography: Joan Lawson * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Donene Bailey * Technical Supervisor: Kim Humphreys * Camera: Bob Evans, John Ilmenstein, George Rizina, Zbigniew Sulkiewicz, Tanya Viskich * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Sound Effects Supervisor: Joe Siracusa * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, David Cowan, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Carol Lewis, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki, Sam Horta, Michael DePatie, Mike Tomack * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Joe Siracusa * Sound Supervision: Horta Editorial & Sound Inc., Glen Glenn Sound Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Chris Cuddington * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * Animation Services: Dong Seo Animation * Animation Production: Hanna-Barbera Australia * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * Produced by Mirisch-Geoffrey-DePatie-Freleng * In Association With Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © Copyright 1984 Mirisch-Geoffrey-DePatie-Freleng. - All rights reserved Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Mirisch-Geoffrey Films, Inc. Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera Australia Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:NBC Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:The Pink Panther Category:Taft Entertainment Company